vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakuri Series
Category: Vocaloid Song Series The Karakuri Series (からくりシリーズ) is a series of songs composed by Hitoshizuku-P, mixing by Yama△, and illustrated by Suzunosuke. Like many of Hitoshizuku-P's Series; such as Proof of Life / Soundless Voice / Endless Wedge or the Synchronicity Series, it is also a trilogy. The series is most notable for it's first and currently the only uploaded song to the series, "Karakuri Burst"; which has achieved over over 400,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. It later became a trilogy sold as an album. Background Currently the only uploaded song to the series if Karakuri卍Burst; with the other two songs available in team OS' (Hitoshizuku-P x Yama x Suzunosuke) first mini album with the same name (からくり卍ばーすと. At first, the song Karakuri卍Burst was not intended to be a Series, however, Hitoshizuku-P later edited her video description announcing team OS' mini album, linking the video to "The Karakuri Series' CD". The album consist of five tracks, Karakuri Burst, Unmei Gokko, Oi kakekko wa yume no naka, and also the karaoke / off vocal to the two new songs. Along with the mini album, Suzunosuke, the illustrator of the song, sold a doujinshi regarding the Series. Suzunosuke's doujinshi has a similar, or in fact presumably the same plot to Hitoshizuku-P x Yama's series. Suzunosuke's doujinshi is currently on going, with it's first volume first distributed on C80. The second volume was said to be released on Winter Comiket on 2011, however was delayed. It's unsure whether this series is still on going or not, because the plot to the trilogy is rather vague and leaves a cliff hanger. Suzunosuke's Doujinshi The story starts with Kaito, wearing the costume he wore in the song Karakuri Burst. The country was in chaos, as he walked around the neighborhood. He saw a man (presumably Len; for his left eye was covered in blood and later in Karakuri Burst he wore an eye patch) injured, whispering, his mother and father. Leon, who was also an officer like Kaito, greeted him and they did a little chat regarding "Karakuri". The scene then closes and switches to a rather peaceful mood. It was an orphanage, and they had a new boy on board. He introduced himself as Len (he was a young boy at the time), with the other kids whispering, saying, he looks oddly similar to another girl in the room (Rin). Len later left and rest under a tree to be alone; or at least he thought he was alone. Rin greeted him and asked what she was doing. Rin later brought up the topic saying the other kids thought they looked like mirror images twins. The girl introduced herself as "Rin", and sat down next to him. They moved on with their conversation, chatting casually. Rin had been in the orphanage for two years, and realized they were going along very well, each told their story. Len told her his house was gone thanks to the Karakuri, and were his mother and father. And so ends volume 1, as a cliff hanger. The last pages of the doujinshi were concept arts of Len and Rin's costumes in the song Karakuri Burst. The Trilogy Note: The order of the series is based on the Karakuri Burst' album order. からくり卍ばーすと (Karakuri Burst) Sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin :Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P :Mix by Yama△ :Illustration/video by Suzunosuke *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Rin is shown standing beneath the moon, as if to approach. Len is shown standing before hundreds of dead bodies. Rin begins the song by singing about how she's visiting a sleepless town. Then, Rin pulls out a gun, and remarks that her fingers, once she pulls the trigger, also become stained in a brilliant red. Next, Rin sings about her desire to destroy. She says that humans are "worthless, brittle, and fragile", and that "they are, after all, merely discarded puppets". Finally, Rin asks why she was born, and for Len to tell her the answer. Then, Len enters the song and sings about how there are no such things as coincidences. Len sings about his own desire to destroy. Len says that he'll destroy everything, and that he wants all sin to "die, die, die!!" He says that "all sinners are, after all, worthless pieces of scum". Then, Len asks Rin why she was born, and that he'll tell her the answer. Just when they got each other's life on the line, a brief flashback of the two laughing together appeared. And so ends the song with a cliff hanger. 運命ごっこ (Unmei gokko) Sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin : Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P : Mixing by Yama△ *Available in からくり卍ばーすと (Album) In Unmei Gokko, Len spoke of how he was searching for someone. He didn't know who, but he was searching for something he missed. He later mentioned how he should've captured a certain someone, for who he had let go (assuming this happens after Karakuri Burst, then Len presumably let Rin go, someone she should have captured in the previous song). He was confused on how to feel and what to feel towards the subject. Wondering whether is it fate that coincidence, the song ends as a cliff hanger, with Len still wondering what had happened. 追いかけっこは夢の中 (Oi kakekko wa yume no naka) Sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin : Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P : Mixing by Yama△ *Available in からくり卍ばーすと (Album) This song presumably takes place before the events in Karakuri Burst and Unmei Gokko happen. It tells a story of how Len and Rin play hide and seek. No matter how hard Rin tries to hide, Len would always, somehow, find her, for some reason. It was an innocent song despite everything that had happened in Karakuri Burst; if this has anything to do with Suzunosuke's doujinshi this could probably happen not long after they became friends. It was, merely a dream however. That instead, "pulled the trigger", it was a nightmare. So, until the nightmare ends, Rin bids, good night. And so ends another song with a cliff hanger. Trivia *Regarding Len and Rin's design, their costumes are somewhat opposite: **Len's hair is drawn down, while Rin has her hair tied up (in many Kagamine PVs; it's usually the other way around) **Len wears an eye patch on his right eye, while Rin's left eye is blocked. **Len is drawn as an officer-esque costume, but he uses a sword as his weapon, while Rin is drawn in a kimono-esque attire, but she uses a shotgun as a weapon. *Regarding the names in Suzunosuke's doujinshi: **Len's name is written as 蓮 (lotus) though it's read as "Len". **Rin's name is written as 凛 (cold) though it's read as "Rin". Gallery